An Angel's Coffee Shop
by InsertCheesyNicknameHere
Summary: The Novak family owns a coffee shop. Castiel Novak just happens to work at said coffee shop. And Dean Winchester just happened to like Cas.


Dean Winchester strode through the entrance and into the Novak's family coffee shop with a sense of purpose and a certain swagger in his steps. His eyes took stock of his surroundings with precision, frowning when he noticed the absence of one particular Novak.

Shaking off his slight disappointment for the moment, he continued making his way toward one of the tables in the corner of the shop and settled down with both of his arms laid casually on the table while his body leaned back to rest against the back of the chair. He'll have to show his face sooner or later, Dean thought to himself, smiling a bit at the thought.

"What can I get for you today?" A female's voice rang out beside him and he looked up to the scornful expression of one Naomi Novak, who had her pad and pencil out, ready to take note of his order and probably spitting on them, too. Nah, she wasn't that crude. She'd probably just keep killing him fictionally with her death stares.

"Why, as a matter of fact, you can," he replied, smiling a cheeky smile at her as a movement at the corner of his eye drew his attention away from her cheery attitude and toward a waste basket placed next to counter along with the person who was reaching inside of it and pulling out the black plastic trashbag without even so much as a grimace when he did. Damn that kid was indifferent to everything. It only made Dean like him more. "See that cutie pie over there in the trenchcoat taking out the trash? You can get his fine ass over here and take my orders."

He looked back up at the waitress, aka one of Castiel's many, many siblings, and grinned widely at her distasteful look.

"I honestly don't know why we still let you come here on a daily basis," she said disdainfully. "You should be banned from every coffee shop in the world. Or even better, every public place in the world. Period." At that last word she leaned down toward him in a what was suppose to be an intimidating gesture and Dean played along, leaning back as if in surprise and laughed silently inside as a satisfied smile crept across her face and she straightened up.

"Thank you, Naomi," a deep, guttural male voice snapped them out of their staring contest (Dean smug and Naomi baleful) and both turned their heads sharply to look at the boy in a beige slightly worn trenchcoat over a set of simple t-shirt and jeans. "I'll take it from here."

Dean's grin just got wider as he spoke: "Hey, Cas."

Cas sighed.

"I don't know why you put up with him," Naomi remarked in her usual tone. "This… impertinent, debauched, impulsive - "

"Naomi," Cas called out her name quietly yet firmly, the sound vibrating from deep within his chest and that made Naomi, who was older than Cas, quieted down. "Thank you. But I will take over from here."

They fought each other in a silent battle of will as Dean watch in semi amusement and semi guilt before the woman finally gave up with a forceful huff of breath, shooting Dean and Cas a glare, before stalking off to another table.

Thank God, it wasn't rush hour. Or else that would have caused quite a scene.

Finally, after his sibling had removed herself from earshot distance, Cas finally gazed at Dean with tired eyes and asked: "What do you want, Dean?"

"Dinner," he replied. "With you." He gave Cas a seductive smirk, the one that seemed to work on everyone but Castiel Novak but it was worth a shot right?

"I already told you, Dean, I don't have time for dates and movies and dinners," he said, frowning slightly. "I have college and I'm taking up a double shift here. We're short on staff and Gabriel can't get any of my siblings to work part-time here."

"But you're willing to?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, Dean. They're my family and this is a family business so it's the right thing to do."

Dean just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"You're unbelievable, Cas."

"I am not unbelievable. What I'm telling you is the truth and it would do me a great favor if you would just place your order so I can take it to the kitchen and get back behind the counter. There are customers to be served, Dean and if you haven't noticed, I can't exactly just stand around and make small talk with my friends while I'm on my shift."

"But you're still standing here, though," Dean continued, relentless. "You're still standing there and making small talk with me. Does that mean I'm special or something?"

He puckered up his lips in an attempt to act all cute and shit and, if he wasn't hallucinating, he think he actually saw Cas' mouth twitched up a bit before returning to its natural state of perpetual flat line.

"Why do you do this to me, Dean?" He asked him, his voice borderlining on whiny. It was just absolutely adorable.

"Because you're cute and I wanna date you," Dean replied without a beat along with a small wink.

"But you know that I can't so why do you even bother?" Cas cocked his head to the side in mild confusion and Dean died a little on the inside.

"Because 'can't' is not 'won't' and I like you and I - "

"Castiel! Hurry up and get back behind the counter! We're already busy as it is!" Naomi's voice called out in irritation and they both flinched. But it wasn't like Dean was going to admit that little fact to anybody ever.

"I have to go. What do you want?"

"I told you. A date. With you."

He groaned. "No, Dean, what's your order?"

"One slice of you with the rest of you on the side," Dean shot back, grinning confidently.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Cas questioned, his tone whiny now.

"Go on a date with me. Just one date. That's all I'm asking. And if you don't like me, but I'm sure that you do " - Cas rolled his eyes at that - "then I'll stop bothering you at work."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and replied: "You have to stop bothering me. Period."

Dean sighed dramatically, holding up his hands in surrender. "You got me. Fine, I'll stop bothering you. Period." He winked at him.

Castiel let out a long breath of resignation as if he had a feeling he was going to deeply regret his next decision. "Fine. One date. We'll work out the details later because I gotta go. Now, what is your goddamn order?"

"The usual, please," Dean said, satisfied and was grinning ear-to-ear now.

Damn, he was cute when he curse.

"Yeah, yeah," Cas muttered dismissively as he made his way back toward the counter with Dean tracing his every movement.

That boy was seriously going to be the death of him.

And now he had a new part-time job application to fill in.

Damn.


End file.
